


The Fox's Sepulcher

by BeastFeast87



Series: Maxvid Week 2018 [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Demon Max, Emotional Sex, Guilt, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Maxvid Week 2018, Praise Kink, Priest David, davids kinda dumb, human David, kinda non con, the angels and demons are kind of gods in this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Day 6: Angel/Demon AU/GuiltDavid makes a shrine with hopes of an angel moving in rather than a demon.  He's both lucky and unlucky.  Something even better moved in.





	The Fox's Sepulcher

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really want to write angel/demon au so i just kinda did my own thing and based it off that one writing prompt about building a shrine and a god moving in from tumblr, just switching angels and demons with gods. hope yall enjoy!

“It might not be the patron of any aspect that will be useful to you, you know,” Gwen says, watching the man in front of her curiously.

 

David doesn’t look up, steadfast in his work.  “That’s okay,” he replies, a small smile on his lips as he hauls the wooden beams to the loose framework of a shack.  “I don’t mind”.

 

“What if it ends up not even being an angel, then?”

 

David pauses.  “Well,” he begins hesitantly.  “I suppose I’ll have to call the priestess”.

 

Gwen shakes her head and leaves his purchase with him.

 

David takes a peach out of the sack and bites into it, admiring his work.  The shrine was coming along nicely.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


David wasn’t sure what sort of things that the angels favored.  Each one was different, and there were many different branches. He could just wait, he supposed.  It was easier than taking everything down and starting over. He’d already laid the seeds for a patron to sow for him.  A sturdy shrine that was of a good size (he could always add more to it), in a shady part of the edge of the forest. It had a good hearth built into it close to the door.  It was comfortable.

 

Perhaps all he needed to do was build an altar and the patron that came would instruct him further.  David nodded to himself and chose a sturdy cherry that he’d cut just a few weeks ago for the altar. At the first cut he cocked his head, realizing the wood had spalted, dark lines like veins running up and down the trunk.  That was lucky. Spalting was tricky to get correct, and would no doubt impress whatever angel came.

 

David vowed with determination that this would be the best altar that anyone had ever created, and set to work.

  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


David checked the shrine every day for three months to see if an angel had moved in.  Every day for three months he was disappointed to learn that not one patron had taken to it.  Once or twice a traveller would come through and give him a look of pity, assuring him that a patron would surely come soon, as the place was so well made and maintained.  That lifted his spirits a bit.

 

David sighed, making his way back from checking his traps in the forest, a good number of rabbits hanging from his back.  That was when the storm started. He sighed, the rain that had been a slight drizzle was now turning into a deluge. He’d have to take shelter in the shrine until the storm passed.  That was fine. He had rain water stored there and he’d just picked up food. There was lumber inside for a fire in the hearth and skins there for the travellers to use; he would be fine.

 

He walked in, leaving his wet boots and cloak at the door, and hurried to light the hearth.  It blazed up well, and he set about cleaning the rabbits he’d caught, setting up the beginnings of a roast, using the rotisserie.

 

David startled suddenly, the door swinging violently open with a loud bang and just as fast, swung shut.  David’s breathing halted, the entire room feeling full and tense. He became excited, his heart swelling with elation.  An angel had come. “Hello?” he called to the darkness. He squinted around. He couldn’t  _ see _ anyone, but that didn’t mean the patron wasn’t  _ there. _  Angels and demons rarely showed themselves unless the head priest or priestess was the one witnessing it.

 

“Hello,” a voice replied.  It seemed to come from everywhere at once, and for a moment David thought maybe he had just thought it himself.  “Is this your shrine?”

 

David stood.  “Yes! I built it myself!”

 

The angel seemed to mull this over.

 

From corner of the ceiling where the green lights danced, a black fox slipped noiselessly from the shadows and into the light of the fire.  It stood without effort on the wall and walked down, leaving shiny gold paw prints that flaked and faded into nothing as if they were ash. It walked down the wall and to the floor where it sat by the fire next to David, far enough he couldn’t touch it, but close enough to see that it wasn’t black like fur, or black like smoke, it was black like the space between the stars.  Like the dark of being in a cave without a light or a friend. Dark like having no eyes. Even the fire couldn’t pierce it, and left no definition. It was like looking at a silhouette. The only detail he could make out was the ghostly fade into nothingness of its tail, the green glow of its eyes, and the white glint of teeth when it turned and grinned.

 

“Oh my god,” David breathed.

 

The fox opened its mouth and chuckled.  “Yes,” it replied with amusement. “I am”.

 

“Who are you?” he breathed.

 

“Who are you who summoned me?  You lit a fire, created an offering.  Did you not try to summon me? It is the right time and day to do so,” he replied, still amused.

 

“I had no idea.  I wasn’t looking for any kind of patron.  I just left it to luck, I suppose”. David thought a moment and blushed.  “O- Oh! Um, my name is David. I run a lumber mill a bit of ways away”.

 

“Ah.  That explains it then.  Luck. On my day,” the fox said with a chuckle.  “No matter. I’ll take good care of you, lumberjack, though I don’t know how useful I will be to you, I’m sure I’ll find a way”.

 

“You never told me who you are… um, what should I call you?” he said with a pause.  It wasn’t uncommon for priests to call their patrons ‘my lord”, “my lady”, or even “Master” or “Teacher”.  Some even took monarchal names like “my liege”.

 

The fox sighed.  “I am not a patron that is well known outside of my own.  I am the patron of many things, but most useful to you: luck and fortune.  May our union be lucrative. Give me the rabbit, and I will turn some luck your way, Camp Man,” the fox said in a teasing tone.  “Master is fine, or My Lord. Max, if you are feeling daring”.

 

David frowned.  He couldn’t recall any patron for luck and fortune, angel or demon.  Maybe that was why his new patron was here. “Very well,” he said dutifully, and offered his first rabbit to his new angel, who promptly grabbed it and dragged it to the corner.  In seconds, he heard a small clink at the altar and found that the bowl he’d set out to prepare for offerings was now filled with the bones of the rabbit, the skull set neatly on top of the intact ribs.

 

“Sharpen the leg bone and use it to carve a triangle below your door handle to protect it.  Do the same with this shrine”. The voice was quiet a moment.

 

“Do you want me to start decorating?” he asked curiously.

 

The shadows pressed tangibly to him and David shivered.  They were warm, like hundreds of hands brushing him gently.  “Not to worry, my good man. My followers will take care of it.  My Leash is always ignorant at the beginning. This is what makes them such good leaders”.  David puffed his chest in pride, and when a shadowed hand brushed his cheek, he turned into it.  A thumb flirted over his lips. The voice chuckled. “Oh, you are easy to please, aren’t you? I’ll be sure to spoil you, my foolish treasure,” the patron rumbled.  “As a matter of fact,” the angel began, before trailing off. “Look to the altar”.

 

David looked and gaped.  Grape vines twisted up the sides of the pillars around the altar he had built, fruit hanging heavy from the vines.  “Do you know how to make wine, my treasure?”

 

David wasn’t sure how to feel about that name.  It felt more like a lover’s call than an angel to his disciple.  “A bit, but I’m no expert”.

 

Max sighed.  “Not to worry, I suppose.  The grapes themselves are alcoholic.  Read a book or ask a wine maker, I suppose.  There’s not much to it. Make wine with these grapes and sell them in town as soon as they are bottled.  Save the first for yourself and sell the rest. A woman will come and offer to trade some of my books for a bottle.  Take the deal”.

 

“Oh, um, thank you, but I don’t drink,” he says, laughing shakily.

 

His angel hummed.  “You don’t, hm? Ironic,” he says.  David doesn’t quite understand that but whatever.  “Keep it anyways. Do what you’d like with it. It’s been touched by my hand, it will be lucky.  Set it on your mantle or keep it here at my altar. It doesn’t matter. You may leave and begin your travel home,” the angel finished, and the air grew a bit lighter.

 

“But the rain-” David protested.  As soon as he said, the rain ceased.  He blinked, smiling to himself.

 

He just got lucky.

 

He ran the whole way to his neighbor, Gwens.  It was only when she opened her door that he realized he must look mad.  Breathless, hair ruffled and wet with wind and rain, and his body covered in golden, child-like hand prints, a single one on his cheek with the thumb over his lips.

 

The gold never washed away, sinking into his skin and dulling to a slight shimmer of golden stardust where he was marked.

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“So what are these books?” he asks aloud in the shrine.  He’d built a bookcase quickly and brought it through the door.  He set it down at the left side. He hummed, looking over to the altar.  He ought to carve the true shrine; a statue of the angel. Perhaps a fox, or such.  He wasn’t much of a carver, but he could do it well enough.

 

“One is my rules.  The other are my symbols.  You’d do well to pick up on them.  The upside down triangle is my sigil so that my skulk recognizes each other”.  That was a bit of a strange word. His master had been nothing but kind to him, though.  He’s sure he’s a good angel.

 

David nodded, sure his angel could see him.  “Thank you for the wine, Master,” he replies.  He lays three fox pelts across the altar, setting the offering bowl with the rabbit bones atop the center one.  “I thought these would be welcome?”

 

“Good man, David.  You’re certainly more enthusiastic than my last Leash”.  Max practically growled the last sentence.

 

David’s brows furrowed.  “What happened to your last… Leash?”

 

“...My Leash is my priest.  There is only one. There is only ever one at a time.  That is why I marked you. So my skulk knows”. Max’s tone turned sick and angry, the shadows moving around him.  David shivered, still getting used to it. “He was a traitor. I may not always have to most honest or kind followers, but we take care of our own.  He betrayed us all, even me. I had my skulk carve him open and hang him live by a tree to feed the wolves as a donation to my friend, patron of the wild”.

 

“You’re friends with the angel of the wild and hunts?” he asks, surprised.  He prayed to the angel of the wild often before he had his new shrine. Nikki, she was called.  She was one of the grayer, more chaotic of the angels.

 

“We have a history.  She is one of the few I can call a friend and ally.  Luck plays a role in hunts, just as it is lucky to have a hunt at all”.

 

David hummed, plucking from the vines again.

 

“You may as well move into my shrine, David.  You’re here often enough now, and this is quite a safe place”.

 

“If you want me to, I will,” he promises.

 

All is quiet.  David sighs, knowing he won’t get an answer.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Max had said he hadn’t had a well known following and he had foolishly taken it to mean it wasn’t big.  He’d been incorrect and was now glad he’d gone ahead and made it a large place, because it was rather full.

 

Most of the followers were hooded and David couldn’t see their faces well, but they all had the same upside down triangle on their left breast.   They were all polite to him, giving either respectful nods or deep bows. He was a bit unused to the attention but found himself enjoying the newfound respect.  He’d only introduced himself once or twice, but soon everyone was calling approval of the new Leash David. He’d gotten more pats on the back than he’d gotten in his entire life.

 

Max must favor independence and self sufficiency, because most of the skulk had begun to decorate the small and main tables, all shelves, and bookcases with things.  One had even brought a golden fox mask that David had instructed to go on the main altar, hung from the statue of the god’s neck: a grinning fox, reared and dancing. One paw was carved empty, but now hung with treasures placed by the skulk.  Cut jewels and coins, gold, silver, and platinum chains and rings. In the other equally empty paw, a silver cup was placed, which soon filled itself with wine.

 

David sat at the steps of the altar, watching the new congregation flourish.  “What do I do?” he whispers.

 

“Nothing, for now.  Organize my offerings, if you like.  See what loot they’ve brought us,” the angel inotioned.  “You interpret my will, and make sure disputes within my skulk are mediated”.

 

“I’m your mediator?” he questioned, a little disappointed.  He hoped for something more important.

 

“You’re my head.  My Leash. They will no doubt do what you tell them to.  You’re not unimportant. Your job is to simply keep things running smoothly, fool”.

 

David huffed.  “But I’m your fool, right?  You’re stuck with me now,” a hopeful grin breaching his face.  He looked up at the statue adoringly. He’d grown fond of the angel.  Max was fond of good jokes and tricks of the tongue that often made David laugh aloud in surprise and delight.  A humorous patron, he’d caught, though mysterious and strange.

 

Cherry trees with dark trunks had begun to grow all around the shrine, blooming and remaining bloomed though it was almost winter.  Gwen had said they were pretty, and left an offering of dice in David’s offering bowl when he’d told her he was a patron of luck. She’d scored big at the tavern that night, and soon became a devout follower and consistent offerer, calling his angel the ‘little bastard that sugar daddy’d her’.  Max had laughed uproariously, and had David tell her she was welcome any time, though David felt it was disrespectful and felt a little uncomfortable.

 

David never understood how things were always working out for him now.  He asked if it was Max’s doing but he only ever got a slight chuckle and a single word: “Luck”.  He hadn’t accidentally dropped anything since Max had appeared. Hadn’t accidentally cut himself, tripped in his own traps, gotten robbed, or even so much as gotten into a bath with water that was too hot.  It was as if everything for him started to just… fall into place. He’d come home from working in the forest and the rain would start the second he walked through the door to safety. If he thought idly that the snowfall would be pretty at a certain place for a walk, snow would start to drift down.

 

Max was doing it for him, and David’s heart couldn’t help but grow fond.  Every time he mentioned his gratefulness, Max simply brushed it off and would jokingly reply, “I guess you got lucky”.

 

“Yes,” David would agree, face soft with fondness.  “I wonder how that happened?”

 

David watched the skulk warily, watching a follower give him a nod and pull a silver chain from their pocket.  The follower’s face was scarred and smiling. He hung the chain from one of the fox’s front toes and pressed a kiss to the shrine’s feet respectfully.  “Where did all the money and… stuff come from?”

 

Max was silent.  His followers were quiet and stepped softly.  Deft, silent hands.

 

“Max?” David asked quietly, though he knew the patron heard him.  “Your followers are thieves, aren’t they?”

 

Max was silent a moment.  “Not all of them; but yes, many are.  Plotters, schemers, politicians and thieves: they are all my followers.  My skulk”.

 

David felt his stomach drop.  “You aren’t an angel, are you?” he asks with defeat in his voice.

 

“No.  No, I am not”.

 

“You lied to me,” David hissed, turning to face the statue he had carved of his patron- a  _ demon- _ and glared defiantly.

 

“Don’t be overdramatic.  I did no such thing. You’re the one who assumed, my little fool”.  Max’s voice was amused and chiding. “Plenty of good men come to me, and live their lives as good men.  People that have simply gambled and lost and need luck in their favor. I prefer to choose good people to lead my skulk and be my Leash.  They are more fair and just, and there should be justice among theives”.

 

David grit his teeth.  “...What are you the patron of?”

 

There wasn’t a change in the light; the candles didn’t even flicker, but David felt something big and old move around him in the dark, like the coils of a snake you couldn’t see.  His followers grew silent and looked to the statue; the fox’s eyes gleamed green and the wooden statue became blessed, turning inky and dark, it’s teeth turning pearly white like the eyes of the dead.  “I’m the patron of luck; Of tricks and traps and how to free yourself from them. I’m the patron of lucrative wealth, of stealth and mystery, and selfish enjoyments: revelry. Of schemes and plots and I am there when everything falls right into place”.

 

The coils unwound from him and the place became lighter again.  The skulk bowed, and many left silently. David stood and glared up at the statue of the demon he’d trusted, promised his life to, grown close to, shared jokes with.  “I am hurt, Master,” David said loudly, clearly. “I am disappointed in you”.

 

David went for the door, intending to leave without waiting for an answer.

 

He was furious with himself, embarrassed beyond comprehension.  His face was flushed and he was panting in breathless anger, but the door shut in his face.

 

Unlucky.

 

David grit his teeth and turned, about to give the demon a piece of his mind when he froze.  A young boy, about ten or twelve, sat by the hearth. He was only in trousers, his skin marked with some kind of war paint, dark tanned skin of a foreigner, and soft, fluffy hair.  A follower? David didn’t recognize them until they turned. He knew those green, slitted eyes anywhere. “I’m sorry I disappoint you, my treasure,” the demon purred.

 

David took a step back, pressing against the door.  He tried the handle, but it didn’t budge. 

 

The demon rose and came closer, grinning.  “I’m not mad,” he says softly. “I am sincerely sorry,” he reiterates.  “I might be a god to liars, but I’m no liar myself”.

 

“Why did you deceive me then?” he started, crossing his arms and attempting to be bigger than he was.

 

“I knew you would be upset and try to make me leave,” he replied, taking David’s hand and leading him to the hearth.  “And I’ve grown fond of you. Too fond to let you leave me. You’re mine now; my treasure. My Leash,” Max says with what can only be described as love in his voice.  It mad David shake to his very core, crumbling.

 

“...Why do you look like that?” he asks.

 

The boy demon pulls David down and onto a donated fur, the pelt soft and warm in the fire’s light.  Max’s palms gleamed with gold and left little handprints where they held David’s fingers. David sat obediently.

 

Max smiled down at him and set his hands at David’s chest, pulling his tunic off and leaving his skin bare.  Max grinned, straddling his hips and sitting in his lap, drawing little swirls of gold with his fingers, leaving a handprint over his heart.  “Because I was young when I became a demon. I tricked the sky out of its own stars, swallowed them, and became this”.

 

David gasped as a small hand turned to pull his pants down.  He trembled, a hand snapping around a tiny wrist. Its owner looked up at him, amused.  “Max- you don’t- I’m not- you’re so  _ young looking-” _

 

Max laughed loudly.  “I’m a god. This is how I look.  I might change what I am, but I always am  _ me. _  If you must, try not to think about it.  Or enjoy it. I’d prefer the latter,” he purrs, dripping gold onto his manhood as the hand was pulled from his now free wrist.

 

David gasped, thighs twitching at the sudden stimulation.  A hand caressed his cheek as his eyes snapped shut. “Oh, my treasure,” Max sighed, pressing his small body close, hand stroking him wetly.  Heat pooled quickly and against his will, David moaned. “Your body is mine, and so is your soul. You can take them back whenever you wish but… that will be a very sad day for me indeed.  Please stay. Let me convince you”.

 

Max slid onto his length without preparation and David shouted, hands gripping tiny hips.  The demon moaned as the man snapped his hips instinctively. “Oh treasure- Yes, just like that, such a good man I’ve found…  Ha ha, though the implications suggest otherwise, hm?”

 

David opened his eyes slowly, lost in pleasure at the tight heat surrounding him.  He was overcome with such bliss at the feeling of being surrounded so tightly he forgot why he ever struggled.  Max moaned atop his hips as he thrust. He felt drunk, stupid. He forgot the implications of the small, soft, young body; this was  _ Max. _  And Max  _ owned  _ him in the wholest sense possible.

 

“Please stay,” Max plead, pulling him down with gripping, pawing hands.  The shadows at his back pressed him deeper to Max. He felt as if he were melting into him, becoming one with the boy for just a moment.  “Be my Leash, my treasure. I will treat you like you deserve, all the luck, wealth, and love that you desire. I’ll paint you gold with my hands and hold you close at every call for me you make”.

 

David’s eyes bubbled with tears and buried his face into Max’s shoulder as the demon wrapped his arms around his neck gently.  His hips snapped quick into Max’s small, tight ass. He didn’t care about the luck or the wealth or revelry, but he certainly liked that Max loved him enough to give him all those things.  To ensure his safety. “I’ll stay,” he managed to speak through a thick, drunken tongue. “I’ll love you”.

 

Max grinned and kissed him and David was gone.  

 

When he woke the next morning, he had a golden ring on his marital hand with a fox’s head and a diamond in its mouth.

 

He moved his home furnishings into the shrine that day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> follow me @:  
> beastfeast87.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/beastfeast87


End file.
